Bonne nuit, Kaneki-kun
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Malam tenang antara Tsukiyama dan Kaneki. [Tsukiyama x Kaneki] [Shounen-Ai] [Semi-Canon]


**Bonne nuit, Kaneki-kun**

**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

**Warning:** Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Semi-Canon, IC or OOC?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaneki-_kun_, aku datang membawakan sejumlah novel yang pasti akan kau suka. Bagaimana kalau kita membacanya bersama-sama—" Tsukiyama terdiam saat ia menemukan sosok Kaneki yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Punggung bersandar pada dinding, kedua kaki ditekuk, sepasang mata memandang sayu cahaya redup bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Cahaya yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang mengusir kegelapan di dalam sana.

Malam ini adalah malam yang tenang. Malam yang digunakan Kaneki sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh juga merilekskan pikiran. Malam yang akan dihabiskannya dalam kesendirian. Dalam ketenangan. Hingga keberadaan Tsukiyama menimbulkan riak pada dunia kecilnya yang diselimuti oleh kesunyian.

"Tsukiyama-_san_... Seingatku, aku sudah meminta Banjou-_san_ untuk melarang siapapun datang ke kamarku malam ini," Kaneki bergumam datar. Sorot mata yang tampak lelah itu melirik sosok Tsukiyama yang beranjak mendekat padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Kaneki-_kun_." Tsukiyama menaruh setumpuk novel yang ia bawa ke atas lantai. "Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya mengambil duduk di dekat Si Pemuda 'Centipede'.

"Pergilah... Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Tsukiyama-_san_..."

"Maaf, Kaneki-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal di ruangan ini sesukamu. Aku bisa mencari tempat lain." Kaneki mulai beranjak menuruni tempat tidur. Sampai ia terkejut sewaktu Tsukiyama tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuh miliknya dan merengkuhnya erat ke dalam pelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku."

"Jika aku tidak mau, apa kau akan memukulku? Menusuk tubuhku? Atau mungkin kau akan memakanku?" Tsukiyama semakin mendekap erat tubuh Kaneki yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kaneki-_kun_... Kini kau semakin bertambah kuat. Kau rela bermandikan darah, membuang kelemahanmu, bahkan membuang sisi manusiamu— Semuanya kau lakukan demi melindungi setiap orang yang penting dalam hidupmu. Namun, seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh Banjoi-_kun_, sebelum kau menyelamatkan orang lain, selamatkanlah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu..." Tsukiyama mengusap lembut helaian-helaian putih pemuda dalam pelukan. "Dan seandainya kau tiba pada batas di mana kau tidak mampu melakukannya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, maka aku akan senang hati bersedia datang untuk membantumu..."

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa ada yang merasuki pikiran Tsukiyama sehingga pemuda eksentrik itu bersikap lembut padanya seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan semua ucapan yang ia dengar merupakan taktik Tsukiyama agar ia lengah sehingga menjadi target mudah untuk mengisi perut lapar Sang _Gourmet_...? Entahlah... Kaneki tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah perlakuan Tsukiyama saat ini membuat hatinya merasa sangat nyaman. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

"Kaneki-_kun_...?" Tsukiyama melepaskan pelukan sewaktu dirasakannya tubuh Kaneki yang sedikit memberat. Senyuman tipis pun tersungging ketika ia melirik sosok pemuda yang kini sudah tertidur lelap dengan kepala tersandar pada pundak kiri miliknya. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau akan semudah ini melepaskan penjagaan hanya karena aku memeluk serta mengusap kepalamu. Kau benar-benar manis, Kaneki-_kun_..." Tsukiyama perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuh Kaneki. Ia tidak ingin pemuda berambut putih itu sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Merapikan helaian-helaian poni yang sedikit berantakan, tangan kanan Sang _Gourmet_ berpindah ke sisi kiri wajah Kaneki sebelum ia menyapu permukaan bibir lembut dengan ibu jari kanan miliknya. "_Bonne nuit_, Kaneki-_kun_..." Suara jernih bergumam pelan, mengantarkan perjalanan mimpi sosok di hadapan. Ditemani oleh temaram cahaya bulan, rentang jarak di antara mereka berdua pun semakin terpenggal. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan, menjadi penutup kesunyian malam hari yang tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Fic ini terinspirasi sewaktu baca _manga_ _chapter_ 108 _page_ 3 dan 4 XD Gak tau napa jadi pengen bikin Tsukiyama yang kayak gini X)

Makasih udah baca fic ini nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, fic-nya pendek dan gak muasin...

_Jaa Ne_... XD

**Note:** _Bonne nuit:_ selamat tidur.


End file.
